1. Field of Invention
The present invention is in the field of railway flat cars. More specifically the invention resides in railway flat cars having single axle suspensions which provide a relatively strong and light structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes patents which relate to relatively light structures supported on single axle suspensions, this structure being particularly common in the British rail designs. In these the longitudinal center sill is the backbone of the car which is provided with longitudinally spaced transverse bolsters providing essentially the truck frames at the opposite ends of the sill. Horizontal and vertical brackets interconnected to the bolsters provide structure which supports and guides the axle journals and single axle combination. Leaf springs are employed in this design and are supported in vertical spring hangers which are pivotally connected at their lower ends to brackets which in the prior art British design, are attached by means of bolts to the bottom of the bolster structures. The present invention lies in the improved connection of the brackets to the bolster structures.